Of The Restless and The Reckless
by XxReddShadowxX
Summary: "I swear, if you don't move right now, I will carry you back myself." Shizaya/Oneshot/Romance/Humor/[T]/Mild-Language/


**A/N: More Shizaya. Just another oneshot, kind of short, though. (Prompt used from imagineyourotp blog from Tumblr.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DRRR or any of its characters.**

* * *

Shallow streams of moonlight shone through the cracks in the shutters, pouring onto the carpet and lightly illuminating the room. It was mostly quiet, save for the faint humming of the common late-night Ikebukuro traffic, and the quiet shuffling of bedsheets in the middle of the apartment bedroom.

Night had already past fallen, and the room was- for the most part- silent. Ironically, given the peaceful atmosphere, there were only two people there at the time, and they just so happened to be both the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro. (Though one was actually from Shinjuku, though he may have well not been considering the time he spent in the first mentioned city.) The couple, both Izaya and Shizuo, were laying together soundly, the bodyguard behind the smaller man in what could easily described as a spooning position, one would say.

Breaking the motionlessness, Izaya fluttered his eyes open, rubbing his eyes and tilting his head towards the other.

"Shizu-chan?" Izaya tested, whispering quietly. The blond was asleep.

Carefully, the informant kicked his legs off of the shared bed, grabbing a pair of reading glasses from the side table and tiptoeing noiselessly across the room towards a small, metal desk. He sat down and turned on the side lamp, tilting it downwards, and opening his laptop as quietly as he could. Yes, this was Shizuo's apartment, but the informant always found it the most useful to have a small workspace since he was there so often. He pushed the black, rectangular spectacles onto his nose, logging onto the device and opening a few tabs.

The male Orihara had always found it difficult to sleep, and although it had gotten much better since he and Shizuo had gotten together, tonight seemed to be one which slumber wouldn't be coming easily. Besides, he had unfinished work that he needed to do. The hushed sound of typing filled the room. Names and numbers rushed through his head as he recorded each one down carefully into multiple different documents littered across the faintly glowing screen.

As what seemed like minutes, but in actuality were hours, passed by, the time had already reached somewhere around three in the morning, and the disheveled informant hadn't yet stopped his work.

Stifling a yawn, Shizuo twitched. The clacking coming from the desk resonated still, and combined with the lack of Izaya's presence on the other side of the bed, stirred the blond from his sleep. He blinked a few times, pulling the light blankets, since he was almost never cold, off of his nearly bare waist and standing up groggily. Shizuo wondered how the brunet could sleep in a jacket when he could barely avoid overheating with merely his boxers.

Shuffling over towards the source of the noise, namely Izaya, he stood behind him, leaning his chin against the top of his head and sliding his hands over his small shoulders and down his neck lazily. The raven jumped ever so slightly, glancing to the side at the taller man before continuing his work wordlessly. Shizuo grunted, rather irritated at the prospect of being ignored by the other.

"Go back to sleep, flea." He mumbled, moving his head around the kiss the other on the side of his neck gently.

"Can't sleep." Izaya responded, as if it were obvious.

Shizuo stretched his arms forward, slowly taking the informant's hands and removing them from the computer, shutting it carefully. He turned off the lamp, taking the glasses and setting them aside.

"I have things to do, Shizu-chan..." Izaya argued, rolling his head around and supporting it on the larger male.

"Sleep." Shizuo repeated.

"No..."

"For fuck's sake, Izaya," Shizuo groaned, "I swear, if you don't move right now, I will carry you back myself."

"... Hrm."

Pulling the chair backwards, he lifted the brunet in both arms, nearly tripping down in the process, and walking back over to the bed and setting him down and sliding next to him right after.

"But I have to work, Shizu-chan..." Izaya whined, wriggling his arms around childishly. Shizuo pinned the brunet next to him, as gently as he could, with two strong arms around his svelte body. He nuzzled his neck lightly with his head, waiting for a moment until Izaya relaxed, pushing his face into the blond's chest tiredly.

"Sleep. Now." Shizuo said firmly, his voice drawling still, making sure his toned arms covered Izaya's waist, preventing him from getting up.

"... Fine." Izaya finally sighed, cuddling the other from underneath the sheets. Intoxicated by the warmth, his eyes slid shut as he drifted off.

Maybe having a workaholic boyfriend wasn't so bad?


End file.
